codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea Chapter 8
Triple Trouble Only recently had Jeramie began to understand the power of "translation". Apparently some of the Warriors could use their transformation pens to metamorphose on Earth and have the abilities they possessed on Lyoko. The only two who were complaining about not having such abilities were Odd and Sissi. Like the good friend he was, Jeremie decided to design them a teleportation power. Initially, it worked, but copies of Odd and Sissi were left in the areas they initially teleported from. No one seemed to think any differently of the clones, since they acted exactly like the originals. Yet, others who were more astute would start wondering why it seemed like Sissi and Odd could be in so many places doing so many things simultaneously. Jeramie decided to try the teleportation a couple more times. After trying it twice, Jeremie de-virtualized the couple to find out what went wrong, accidentally creating two more separate Odds and Sissis. When he saw them emerge from the scanners, his mouth nearly dropped. "Good grief ! What could've gone wrong !", he thought to himself, flabbergasted at what had occurred. "This place feels like a sauna…", one of the replicas of Sissi said, wiping her forehead with the back of her arm. The other copy of Sissi had gotten a case of the giggles and couldn't stop laughing. She looked at the others copy of herself and said, "That's a good one, girly !" "It's like looking at 3 sets of identical triplets !", Jim said. Susanne was so overwhelmed by seeing the triplicates emerge that she fainted, and Jim had to douse her with water to This was a bit of a problem and began causing confusion with Jeramie and his friends, but no one else seemed to be taken off guard by it. Even the lunch lady, Rosa, found it strange that she was doling out triple portions of food for Odd and Sissi. Then she remembered they must be growing, so she shrugged and thought nothing of it. It was natural for teenagers to develop an appetite as they matured anyhow. While enjoying a seemingly quiet lunch, the Warriors' communicators began to flash. They knew what that meant. XANA was roaming about on Lyoko, looking for sectors to overtake and energy to siphon. Yet, he couldn't live off of electric energy alone. He needed the pure energy of human beings to survive and remain young. To do this, he concocted a new spell. Calling forth the awesome powers of the almighty Gorgon, Medusa, he conjured up a green mist that was capable of petrifying any living creature, freezing their bodies in place via suspended animation. When this plan was set into motion, he could finally siphon the sweet dream energy from the pathetic humans once and for all. XANA had moved into Carthage to begin searching for power-points throughout the realm. But it wasn't enough to sustain him for this period of time. It was infrequently that he made trips to Earth to garner more pure Honey Energy to survive, for without it he felt himself withering away, the possibility of death and oblivion made his digital blood chill. Yet, he couldn't fixate too terribly much on that feeling. He had more important pursuits to be concerned with. XANA had transported himself to Earth to use a newfound power he had just perfected while on Lyoko. Once he saw some students wandering about innocently, he opened his mouth and a green mist rolled out. The mist petrified the students, leaving them vulnerable to having their energy sapped. That is until the Sissis and Odds stopped him from siphoning a young girl completely. "What ? Three of each one ?", XANA thought to himself, considerably confused. Before he knew it he was being fought by all of them at once and tried using his mist on them. They were far too quick for them to catch. The other Warriors stood back and watched the triplets fight before XANA was overwhelmed and disappeared. Apparently the battle had been too confusing for them. The spell soon wore off as did the Warriors transformations on Earth. The students didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, but the Warriors had already run to the abandoned factory so Jeramie could rectify the problem with the triple Sissis and Odds. While entering a different algorithm, he had corrected the initial problem and the triplicates were no longer an issue. "Oh thank heaven…that was becoming far too confusing.", Jim admitted, patting the young blonde genius on the back. Since everyone was so tired from being involved in such a surreal day, it was easy for them to settle down into bed and sleep. Though the battle with XANA was far from over, at least they knew triplication would no longer be an issue. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea